


Come ashore (wayward sailor)

by ATiredNarwhal



Series: Emergency Response AU [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barb is mentioned (but never seen), Cop!Robin, EMT!jonathan, EMT!nancy, Emergency Response AU, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Robin just gets me so excited, Tags to be added later if needed, coming at you with some ronance, cop!steve, firefighter!billy, setting up some brotp first, some smut, then 2nd chapter, this got a little out of hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATiredNarwhal/pseuds/ATiredNarwhal
Summary: Robin joins the Emergency Response AU seriesWe are all very eager...Can be read stand alone from other works in series.





	Come ashore (wayward sailor)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is mostly a Steve journey. If you're looking for harringrove and a stobin brotp, congratulations this is the chapter for you! If this is not your jam and you're like, where the heckers is my ronance? Be patient. That is chapter two, which will be a Robin journey.
> 
> Please enjoy my trash.

It wasn’t a surprise. Steve knew he’d have to bite the bullet one day and get another partner. After Tommy it just felt… safe, to be on his own. Steve had just walked in and made eye contact with Chief Hopper. He gave Steve a jerk of his head and went back to his paperwork. Steve’s eyes tracked right and saw a fit figure lounging at the desk across from his, their back was to him.

“Hi I’m Robin,” She held her hand out, but didn’t bother to get up, Steve took her hand and squeezed.

“Steve.”

“Yeah, I got that off your name plate, Dingus. I’ve been here for about an hour. What kept you?”

There was a moment where soft sheets and the warm skin of Billy’s chest rushed to the forefront of Steve’s mind. He hoped he wasn’t blushing as he tugged a little at his collar.

“Had an incident with my alarm going off,” which was true. Billy have slapped it all the way across the room, “Threw my whole morning off.”

“Well let’s go already,” Robin finally stood, “time to get this show on the road!”

-

It was weeks of back and forth before Steve could say with sincerity that he and Robin had broken each other in. He had gotten used to being referred to as ‘Dingus’ and he affectionately called her ‘Rob.’ She dismissed his flirting with mild disgust, which made him slightly curious. Steve knew he was good-looking and charming to boot, he always kept the flirting on a friendly level, because, um, partners, but it was like water rolling off a duck. He even tried smiling that one smile that Billy had once admitted, drunkenly, on an ‘Off Night’, melted his insides. Robin had rolled her eyes and handed him his coffee.

She was so weird.

Steve tapped his fingers to an unknown beat against the steering wheel, waiting for Robin to get back with the bagels. He idly wondered about how she would react to being introduced to his family.

The scanner crackled to life. Steve paused, listened, then responded. He honked the horn to get Robin back to the cruiser, bagels were at the bottom of the list now. If he remembered correctly, everyone was on today. Maybe Robin _would_ get to meet his family after all.

-

The fire was bad. Steve and Robin had secured the area, but there was no getting in, and by the time the firetruck arrived, it was more to save the other houses than to save the original structure. Nancy and Jonathan carried out charred remains in body bags. Steve had shared several telling glances with Nancy and Jonathan, but they were mostly working with Robin. Billy pulled Steve aside to go over what he and his boys had found. Looked a lot like a meth lab explosion, according to Billy. They’d have to let everything cool off before they could walk the scene together, but Steve had to agree. Billy looked exhausted, and frustrated. It wasn’t often he lost the battle. Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek. Billy would definitely take this one as a loss, even though the odds had been monumentally stacked against him.

Steve pursed his lips. They all would, really. There would need to be some serious snuggle time in their futures. He squeezed Billy’s shoulder and leaned in like he was going to whisper something into Billy’s ear. Instead, Steve gave him a gentle kiss, then pulled away giving him a few pats on the back, spying Robin coming towards him in his peripherals.

“I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“Yeah…” Billy turned back to his work.

Steve meets Robin head on, “How’d your end go?”

“It always sucks when you have to deal with dead people.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Steve rubbed at his nose, “back to our desks?”

They started towards the cruiser.

“Yeah, this is going to be a lot of paperwork, isn’t it?”

“Heh, yeah. We’ll get what we can done today, pick up where we left off tomorrow once we have more information.”

“Sounds good.”

“How’d Nance and Jonathan treat you?”

“Who?”

“Nancy and Jonathan.”

“You mean Wheeler and Byers?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“You know them personally?”

Steve could feel a blush creeping up his neck, “we’ve worked together a lot over the years.”

“And you call them by their first names?”

“You call me Dingus, how is that any different?”

“I’m your partner!”

They stewed in silence for a few seconds, driving down the roads leading to the police station.

“So, did you like them or not?”

“Byers seemed okay, a little too tired maybe.”

Steve tried to hide a small grin, “And Nancy?”

Robin shrugged, “Seemed like a priss.”

Steve choked, “She’s not a priss!”

“How would you know?”

“I-I-I Just-“

“Why are you defending her?”

“S-she’s really c-cool once you get to know her!”

“You’re having sex with her, aren’t you.”

“N-No!”

Steve’s frantic glances between the road and Robin’s unconvinced face make him a little dizzy and a little nauseous. He doesn’t want to explain he’s weird relationship dynamics to Robin. She’s so fresh and new and he thinks he kind of likes her! Which, like, okay, she’s his partner and all, but he’d really like to see what she’s made of before he spills those particular beans.

“Let’s…Let’s just not talk for the rest of the day.”

“Dingus, you can’t be serious.”

“…”

“Dingus.”

“…”

“Oh, it’s on.”

Steve didn’t break, but Robin did make him pay.

[-

Steve woke to a tangle of limbs. He, Nancy, Jonathan, and Billy had all shared a bed last night. The need to be close had been too overwhelming, even Billy, who usually stayed over in Steve’s bed for cuddle puddle nights, had joined in. There was just something undeniably comforting in being held by multiple arms, maybe Billy had finally let himself feel that. Steve rubbed the thought away with the crust from his eyes as he strained to look over Billy at the bedside clock. There was time, but he and Billy should probably get up. He turned onto his side to face Billy, who had him bracketed against Nancy and Jonathan, who were intertwined like snakes.

One thing is fact, Billy hates morning breath kisses. Morning sex is fine, as long as their faces don’t come too close. It has been an endless annoyance to Steve from the beginning, but he loves Billy. So, he puts up with his weird rules, and today, that rule is going to be broken.

Steve gently combed his fingers through Billy’s hair, who hummed in response. Pleased, Steve continued to massage Billy’s scalp a little before running a hand down to cup his jaw. He started out chaste enough, then Billy’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, mumbling something incoherent against Steve’s mouth. Steve took that opportunity to swipe his tongue between Billy’s lips. There were mutual soft moans as the kiss got a little heated, but as Steve was just starting to enjoy the sliding of his tongue against Billy’s, Billy’s brow furrowed. Steve had expected it, but still let out a muffled squawk when Billy’s hand gave his face a shove.

“Man, what the f-“

“Shh!”

Billy glowered at the finger in his face, then looked behind Steve at Nancy and Jonathan when Steve jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

“Shower?” Steve’s voice is hushed.

Billy stared down Steve’s hopeful face before finally giving in and nodding. The two jockeyed for a position at the single sink to brush their teeth, then shuffled around in the small shower and bath combo. As hot water sprayed down on them, they soaped up. Occasionally pressing each other against the tile wall to share spearmint kisses, the suds made it easy as hands wandered over toned muscles and heated skin. It didn’t take them long to get hands on each other’s cocks. Billy was fast and eager, pumping and squeezing at Steve’s dick, while Steve was moving achingly slow, with a steady pressure around Billy.

Before long, Steve was biting at Billy’s shoulder with a muffled curse as he spilled all over Billy’s hand. Billy, pleased with himself for getting Steve off first, was all grins, until Steve started rinsing them both off. Billy was grumbly reaching for shampoo when Steve pressed Billy’s back to the tiled wall and slid down to his knees. Billy’s head fell back as Steve swallowed him down in one go. He knew Billy’s ins and outs, knew what made Billy’s thighs shake, as they did now while Steve rubbed his tongue along the underside of the head of Billy’s cock. He sucked hard and swallowed around Billy’s dick to make him gasp out, reaching his hands out to tangle them in Steve’s wet hair. Billy bucked his hips.

Steve grabbed those hips and firmly pinned them against the wall, thumbs pressing into the vees of Billy’s groin. Billy’s fingers tightened in Steve’s hair as he whined, but he knew better than to try and direct Steve with his grip. Steve took him apart, piece by piece, and Billy loved every second of it. Finally, Steve set a stead rhythm and hollowed his cheeks around Billy. He let off on the pressure on Billy’s hips, encouraging him to move, to thrust. Billy released Steve’s hair with one hand and bite down on his knuckles as he came down Steve’s throat, and Steve lapped it all up, making sure his Billy was licked clean.

He stood and covered Billy’s mouth with his own, it was less kissing and more just smearing their mouths and tongues together, catching their breath where they could. Groaning, they pushed away from the wall and continued their shower. They used Nancy’s shampoo, because no way were either of them touching Jonathan’s, and helped each other rinse and condition. Steve liked how Nancy’s hair smelled, but he really had to remember to introduce her to some better stuff. They toweled off and then realized they didn’t have a spare change of clothes laying around at Nancy and Jonathan’s. They trotted across the backyards in their towels.

“Nancy and Jonathan have the night shift. It’s best to let them sleep.”

“Whatever Steve, just give me some goddamn coffee.”

They entered through the sliding back doors and Billy immediately dropped his towel on the floor.

“I’m going to get dressed, coffee better be on when I get back,” Billy called out from over his shoulder.

Steve sighed, turned to the coffee maker, because he also wanted coffee, and once that was going, grabbed the towel from the floor and head to the laundry room to put both their towels in the wash. There would be no Jonathan breakfast this morning, and that made him pretty sad. Whatever, he’d pick up a doughnut or a muffin at the station. Steve went to his room to find himself some underwear.

“Looking good Officer Steve,” Billy was getting ready to pull a shirt over his head.

“Oh, shut it,” Steve reached into the hamper and threw a dirty sock at a laughing Billy.

Once both were dressed, they wandered into the kitchen and stood in silence, drinking coffee. On their second cup, Steve spoke up.

“We should probably get going.”

“Yeah…”

Cups were put in the sink, keys were grabbed. They headed across the front yard to where they had parked their cars. Billy slid into his Camaro.

“I’ll see you later,” Steve leaned into the driver’s side window of the Camaro, “Watch your speed, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Billy slipped on his sunglasses and tilted his chin up.

Steve leaned down and they let their tongues tangle for a second before pulling away.

“I’ll see you tonight, Steve.”

“Yeah,” Steve had to clear his throat, “I’ll see you tonight.”

-

“You look particularly peppy today,” Robin groused from behind her coffee mug.

“I, uh, had a good start to my morning,” Steve replied, biting unto a muffin, “you look like dog shit.”

“Yeah, well,” Robin rubbed her thumb across her forehead, “I had a rough night.”

“Oh,” Steve swallowed his bite of muffin around the lump of guilt in his throat, “You could have called me…”

“What?”

“You could, you know,” Steve blushed, “You could call, if you’re having a bad night, after a bad day, like yesterday…”

“Why would I call you?”

Steve shrugged awkwardly, “because we’re partners.”

Steve ignored Robin’s stare and escaped the conversation with paperwork.

-

It was a few months later that a man had barracked himself in a coffee shop with hostages and a gun. Steve and Robin had been two of a dozen of police officers to responded, and Steve noted that Nancy and Jonathan and another a paramedic unit were standing by, along with a firetruck and its crew, Billy being one of the vibrating Firefighters that wanted to help, but knew they couldn’t in this situation. Steve had no negotiation skills, and apparently neither did Robin, so they hung back, tense, guns ready to be drawn, and waited to see if negotiations worked out for the better.

It took hours, but finally, the gunman was under arrest. The man was sobbing, he had walked out and given up his gun and surrendered. SWAT had rushed in, secured the shop and the medical teams had surged forward to check over victims. It was all chaos after that, and Steve and Robin hung back, watching everything move and swarm like a disturbed anthill. Steve just wanted a hug. He knew the situation had deescalated, but the tension wouldn’t leave his body. In these moments, he wanted nothing more to curl up in to somebody’s arms and shake apart. He wasn’t like Jonathan, or Nancy even, who preferred space at a time like this. Words wouldn’t cut it. He needed to be physically grounded.

A warm solid mass came up behind him and pressed into him. Steve watched Robin’s face contort as Billy tried his best to drape himself over Steve’s shoulders.

“Hey baby,” Billy purred into Steve’s ear.

Steve stomped down on Billy’s foot, but those were steel toed boots, so Steve got little satisfaction in sending the message. Billy had purred alright, but loud enough that Robin could hear.

“Is this some kind of weird macho teasing thing?”

“Now, why would you think that?” Billy grinned at her from behind Steve.

“Look, Rob, he’s just messing aroun-“

“Steve here is my sweetheart,” Billy kissed the side if Steve’s neck, “We’re going steady.”

Robin scoffs, “Geez Steve, thought you were sleeping with that Nancy chick.”

“Look, I told you-“

“He does,” Billy locked eyes with Robin, “sometimes. Sometimes he sleeps with me.”

While Steve was busy becoming a tomato, Robin and Billy were having the stare down of the century. Billy had his serious, no-bullshit face on, and Robin was looking for any cracks in it that spelled out a lie.

“…You’re serious.”

“Deadly,” Billy replies and then cracks a grin, “and I can already tell, you’ve got an eye on the princess.”

“Steve?” Robin looked like she’s just swallowed a slug, “Ew, never.”

“Hey!”

“Not Steve,” Billy chuckled and wrapped and arm around Steve’s middle. Emergency vehicles were starting to disperse. Billy jutted his chin over to where Jonathan and Nancy were packing up.

“The priss!?”

“Oh ho!” Billy let’s go of Steve to stifle his laughter, “priss! That’s so good! It’s so true! Ha!”

“Oh my god, she’s not a- wait,” Steve turns to Robin, “you like _Nancy_?”

“You’re Bi?” Robin exclaimed back, “and in multiple relationships?”

“It’s called-“ Steve looked around and lowered his voice, “it’s called polyamory, and yeah, I guess I am bisexual. Didn’t think you needed to know.”

“But we’re ‘partners,’ Steve,” Robin snarked at him.

“Yeah, well you didn’t tell me you liked _women_ either, so we’re even,” Steve ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, “wait, are you bi or a lesbian?”

“Oh, she’s definitely a lesbian,” Billy had surfaced for air, “there’s no way you’re not a lesbian,” he said to Robin.

“How would you know mister macho man,” Robin sniffed.

Billy just grinned and said, “I’ve been watching you.”

“So…is it more than just you three?”

“Oh yeah, Jonny boy over there is a part of the group, and Nancy has a girlfriend named Barb, though I’ve never met her personally, but don’t worry, the princess is an overachiever, I’m sure she’s up for juggling one more,” Billy winked at her as Steve drilled an elbow into his side.

“So, Byers and Wheeler, they…”

“Jonny boy just likes to watch,” Billy supplied.

“Dude, you can’t just say things like that!” Steve now shoved at Billy, “That’s personal stuff!”

“Hey, you guys are the ones always talking about communication and how it’s so important. I’m just giving her the overview here!” Billy skimmed his fingers over Steve’s wrist, “Besides, you all seemed pretty open with me.”

Steve sighed and looked to Robin, “this is all a lot to take in.”

“You said it, Dingus.”

“Maybe we should let you go home and process all of this before anything else happens.”

“Another bright idea, Dingus.”

“Oh, hey, no, invite her to family dinner,” Billy grinned.

“Family dinner?” Robing looked skeptical.

“It’s ah,” Steve ran his fingers through his hair again, “we, ah, we try to have a dinner with all of us there at least one a month, if we can, Barb has yet to make it to one, but she’s, like, busy, and this month’s is coming up later this week, and, um, apparently Billy thinks you should come,” he finished lamely.

“How do you know if I’ll be off?”

“Rob,” Steve levelled her with a look, “we have the same schedule. I know you’re off, because I’m off.”

“How do you know I’m not busy?”

“Look,” Billy stepped in again, “If you don’t want to go, then don’t go. But I’d love to hang out with a lesbian to shake it up over a couple of bisexuals and a straight dude.”

“Billy, that’s so fucking rude.”

Billy turned to Steve, “I love you guys, really, I do, but I also get bored, and Robin seems fun. Besides, you could be her wingman.”

“Oh my god,” Steve turned to Robin, “Rob, I can be your _wingman_.”

“Oh, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> WEHLP. Yeah. So, that happened. I'm going to bed and then start writing the next part. BYE.


End file.
